In general, as a compressor of this type, for example, as described in Japanese Patent Publication 2001-289177, there is known a compressor that includes a cylinder having a refrigerant inlet and a refrigerant outlet at one end, a piston reciprocating in the cylinder, and a tabular suction valve and a tabular discharge valve provided in the refrigerant inlet and the refrigerant outlet, such that the refrigerant inlet and the refrigerant outlet are opened and closed by elastic deformation of the suction valve and the discharge valve, respectively.
Incidentally, in the compressor, there is provided a stopper that locks the one end side (free end side) of the suction valve in a predetermined opening position such that the suction valve opens and closes within a predetermined range. However, when a flow rate is low, the suction valve may open and close in a range in which the suction valve does not come into abutment against the stopper. In such a case, there is a problem in that pulsation occurs in the suction refrigerant due to self-induced vibration of the suction valve, which causes vibration and noise in an evaporator and the like that are set in an external circuit on the refrigerant suction side.
Thus, in the compressor, an opening regulating valve, which regulates an opening of a channel according to a flow rate of a refrigerant, is provided in a refrigerant suction side channel of a cylinder head to reduce the opening of the opening regulating valve when a flow rate is low, whereby pulsation of the suction refrigerant propagating to the evaporator side is attenuated to reduce the vibration and noise of the evaporator and the like.
However, the opening regulating valve has a complicated structure in which a valve body is housed in an exclusive valve case and biased in a predetermined direction by a spring attached in the valve case. Thus, there is a problem in that manufacturing cost increases.
The present invention has been devised in view of the problems, and it is an object of the invention to provide a compressor that can reduce occurrence of vibration and noise due to self-induced vibration of an suction valve at the time of a low flow rate surely with an inexpensive structure.